


И легче звезду с неба достать

by TenderRain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: И иногда кажется, что легче звезду с неба достать.





	И легче звезду с неба достать

— Джон, — она тихо шепчет его имя.  
Стон, тихий и болезненный, срывается с губ Сэм. И заставляет разрываться сердце Джона на части, а кровь закипать от ярости и бессилия. И еще крепче сжимать ее ладонь.  
Это не такой стон, какой ему хотелось бы слышать, когда она находится буквально в его объятиях.  
Умирают. На богом забытой, где-то в заднице галактики, планете. Умирают с кровью друг друга на руках.   
И снова возрождаются. День за днем, час за часом. Такова их жизнь. Их, чтоб ее черт побрал, работа, на которой они женаты. И других супругов у них нет и быть не может.  
Моменты — все, что у них есть. Когда умирают в объятиях друг друга, где-нибудь под завалом, и пыль разъедает глаза. Когда шторм бушует над головой, отрезая путь. Когда сражаются плечом к плечу. Когда пытаются вытащить друг друга из плена врага.  
Когда кажется, что выхода уже нет…

Сэм для него словно плод. Сладкий и запретный. Вот она, совсем рядом — стоит только руку протянуть и коснуться светлых локонов.  
И Джон не сдерживается, касается. Осторожно, как бы невзначай. Ее взгляд настороженный и… понимающий. С оттенком боли. Потому что чертова субординация, будь она неладна.  
Наверное, это можно назвать везением наоборот, потому что так невероятно близко. И в то же время невыносимо далеко.   
Чертовски запретно. Но как же притягательно.  
Они уже через это проходили, и не раз. И снова те же грабли.  
И иногда кажется, что легче звезду с неба достать. Пройти через Врата, улететь на прыгуне... Да хоть Атлантиду завести. И вот она, та яркая точка, недавно казавшаяся мелкой и незначительной блесткой на небе — теперь под его ногами.  
Но не та, кто сияет ярче всех. Не та, чей блеск привлекает больше, чем что-либо другое. Не та, которую так нестерпимо хочется сжать в объятиях, зарыться носом в волосы. И никогда не отпускать.  
Да, легче звезду с неба достать.

«Загадай желание», — проносится в голове шальная мысль. Наивно. Глупо. По-детски. Но Джон загадывает.  
Кажется, они пьяны чуть больше, чем положено. Напиток, терпкий и вязкий, ударяет в голову.   
И весь мир внезапно сужается до одного единственного человека — Саманты Картер. Такой близкой. И такой недосягаемой.   
А ее взгляд устремлен на вздымающиеся в причудливом и завораживающем танце языки пламени.  
Едва ли он помнит цель их миссии на этой планете. Едва ли осознает себя, когда берет ее за подбородок и поворачивает ее лицо к себе.  
— Нет, — едва слышно шепчет Сэм, подаваясь к нему.  
Ее губы теплые и мягкие. Такие податливые здесь и сейчас. Со сладковатым привкусом той дурманящей дряни, которой их поят жители этой планеты. И поцелуй жадный, почти голодный.  
Джон чертыхается, когда холодная рассудительность в ней берет верх и Сэм отстраняется, отворачивается. Он успевает только мазнуть губами по виску, вдохнуть аромат ромашек, перемешанных с дымом, и еще чем-то тонким, едва уловимым.  
И непонятно — отсветы ли пламени это, или ее щеки и правда заливает румянец смущения.  
Она уходит куда-то в темноту. И, вместо того, чтобы сорваться за ней, Джон смотрит на небо, где звезды все так же продолжают падать. Словно издеваются. Словно сами боги насмехаются над ним.  
Да, черт возьми, легче звезду с неба достать.

Секс — как просто способ снять напряжение. Забыться на мгновение и пережить боль.  
Они потеряли хорошую команду. Потеряли целый корабль. И они — судьба ли? — единственные выжившие.  
Словно насмешка богов. Богов, в которых Джон не верит. Знает, что они не существуют. А те, что есть — кто угодно, но только не боги.   
Но, черт возьми, все выглядит именно так — как гребаная насмешка гребаных богов.  
Хриплый стон, тонкий вскрик. Она в его объятиях. Под ним и на нем. Везде. И Джон прижимает ее к себе так сильно, как только может. Словно боится, что сейчас все останется пеплом на его ладонях, а он проснется.  
Это просто секс. Нет — и никогда не будет, — слов любви, тайных свиданий и украденных поцелуев, когда видят все и в то же время никто не замечает.  
И только смятые простыни и несколько светлых длинных волосков на подушке на утро после остаются напоминанием, что это был не сон.

Все — кто бы сомневался, — знают. Но никто не осуждает.

Джон не совершает глупостей, свойственных дурацким сопливым романтическим фильмам. Не срывается за ней на Землю, хотя внутри все рвет, горит и хочется встряхнуть командование Врат, чтобы не смели отнимать.  
Но он никогда ничего подобного не сделает.   
Потому что легче звезду с неба достать.  
Потому что Саманта Картер останется для него все тем же ярким плодом. Столь же манящим, сколь и запретным.  
Потому что перевернута еще одна страница их истории. Истории, которая никогда не начнется.


End file.
